


These nights are fading fast

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Nightmares, Oni, post-318, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came for him in his room this time.</p>
<p>There were only two because, he remembered this at the last second, he killed three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These nights are fading fast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's post episode challenge at Keysmashblog. It was a hard one to write something nice after this episode since I wasn't sure how to make things fluffy!

They came for him in his room this time.

There were only two because, he remembered this at the last second, he killed three of them.

Reached inside and pulled out what constituted as their souls. Left them on the ground to twitch and burn out.

They kept coming, though, and would until they were gone or he was. 

He was in his bed and had to refrain from pulling the blanket up over his head like he did when he was five and thought there were monsters in the closet.

This time they were in the hallway.

He sat, paralyzed, in his bed and watched the doorknob turn slowly in the dim moonlight. 

They seemed bigger, maybe because he felt so small in his bed, defenseless.

He didn’t want to hurt anyone, didn’t want to kill even these dark spirits. The Oni.

They walked in uniformly, in step with each other but silent. They stood at the bottom of Stiles’ bed, waiting. 

He didn’t move.

His bed slid into the middle of the room and the Oni were on either side of him, still waiting. He tried to scramble backwards, tried to move but the red strings were tangled around his arms.

They held him down, held him fast to his bed while the Oni leaned in, hands out. The darkness swirled around his head, into his mouth, into his soul and-

“Stiles! _Wake up!_ ”

Stiles jerked up, suddenly free and gasping for breath. He felt Derek’s reassuring hands run up his arms to his shoulders from behind him and keep him still. 

His whole body was shuddering.

“You’re okay,” Derek murmured soothingly. “You’re safe and there’s nothing here.”

“The Oni?” Stiles whispered, nearly folded in half over his legs.

“No, Stiles. No Oni. No one named Barrow. You’re not a nogitsune,” Derek said, almost like a mantra.

“Right,” Stiles whispered, nodding his head. “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“You’re okay,” Derek echoed and pulled Stiles back up against his chest. 

Stiles grabbed at his neck until he found Derek’s hand and interlaced their fingers together, squeezing tightly until he felt grounded again.

Slowly the darkness released its hold on him and Stiles could properly relax against Derek’s body, matching their heartbeats and breathing patterns.

“Thank you,” Stiles breathed later and smiled when Derek’s arms tightened around him.

“I’ll always pull you back,” Derek promised. “I got you.”


End file.
